


Let's Skate

by FullmetalKarneval13



Series: YOI Anniversary!! [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice), exhibition skate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalKarneval13/pseuds/FullmetalKarneval13
Summary: Yurio really didn't mean to throw the glasses... Oh well





	Let's Skate

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12. Hope you enjoy

Yurio stood off to the side watching the two gross lovebirds skate together at the exhibition. He had to admit, it took guts and moral to skate when technically same sex ice dancing wasn't allowed. But rules didn't apply here and he watched half grossed out and half amusement as the crowd watched in fascination as Viktor and Yuuri skated like they were the only ones on the ice.

 

Viktor and Yuuri skated to the opening, putting on their guards, Viktor squinted when Yurio skated on the ice…

 

“I wonder what he's doing for hi..” the rock music started up. The guitar making Viktor jump, grabbing onto Yuuri.

 

They stood in there Viktor in shock and Yuuri in amusement as they watched Yurio chuck his glasses to the crowd.

 

“I knew I shouldn't have let him borrow those.” Viktor said. Yuuri snorted. 

 

“You're never seeing those again.” Yuuri replied chuckling. Viktor pouted crossing his arms. 

 

They stood stock still when Yurio was shot Dead by Otabek. But they both had to admit… it was a good damn exhibition.

 

Yurio skated to the pair and grinned. “Not even sorry about the glasses… Whoo that was awesome!” Yurio fist bumped Otabek.

 

“That was amazing Yura.” Yuuri praised. “Vitya where are you going?” Yuuri, Yurio and Otabek watched Viktor take his skate guards off and glide to the spot Yurio three the glasses.

 

“Oh my God… you gotta be kidding me.” Yuuri put his head in his hands.

 

“Um… could whoever caught the sunglasses please bring them down. There mine and Yura wasn't suppose to throw them.” Viktor put his hands in a prayer of please making the crowd laugh. 

 

Yuuri shook his head, Yurio cursed under his breath and Otabek watched the whole exchange with amusement.

 

It was safe to say that this exhibition had to be the best one yet.


End file.
